


The Grey Harvest

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [14]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a fate worse than death...at least in Jack's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grey Harvest

  
**Title** : The Grey Harvest

  
**Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  


  
**Rating** : PG

  
**Characters** : Jack and Ianto

  
**Summary** : It's a fate worse than death...at least in Jack's mind. 

  
**Notes** : Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) Challenge 252: Harvest

  
  


**The Grey Harvest**

“What are you doing?” Ianto asked as he walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Harvesting the grey hairs,” Jack replied simply as he stood in front of the mirror, scrounging for any hairs he might have missed.

Ianto rolled his eyes, “I thought you don’t get greys.”

“I do. This year I found five and the year before four and so on!” Jack was clearly disturbed by the horror befalling him.

The Welshman raised an eyebrow, “Is that the only place you have them?”

“I don’t know you were down there yesterday. Did’ya see any?”

 

**The end!**

**Link to my other tw100 submission-** [Harvest Time](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/22819.html)  


  
  



End file.
